


Avatar: The Legend of Sing Soo-Ling (aka the first Genderbender)

by angeldescendant



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ash is a firebender, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Eiji is an airbending master, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Genderbending, M/M, More characters to come, Nadia is best girl and sandbender chief, Shorter and Sing being the family they ought to be, Shorter is a Lavabender, Shorter is still best bro, Sing is the Avatar, Slow Burn, There is a plot I promise, Yue is a waterbending master, everyone is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldescendant/pseuds/angeldescendant
Summary: Sing is bored. He may be the avatar, but the world has been at peace for two hundred years and everyone's biding his time making him a total badass (in his words). All may change once he discovers a new bending ability. Now he can't wait to show the world.In which Sing promises to raise some hell after mastering genderbending.





	Avatar: The Legend of Sing Soo-Ling (aka the first Genderbender)

**Author's Note:**

> For Jun, because there should be more Sing-centric works, dammit!
> 
> I still have no clue where this is going, so prepare for more crack lmao.

**It's not going to go the way you think (and may the gods help us all)**

_Sing is bored._

The student rubbed his chin, clicking his tongue. Next was an appositive, something to include between the lines of his weak-ass sentence.

 

_Sing, the current avatar, is bored._

Good, at least something was taking shape. He could hear the inaudible yelling of his schoolmates outside. He glanced at the clock above the board again beside the picture of the Earth King, Maximilian Glenreed. It was almost half past three, and he had a quarter of a page left to fill.

 

_Sing, the best avatar EVER, is bored because he has to complete his overdue assignment._

Shorter would be proud of him now. He looked at the window again. His friends were playing Xiaolin Soccer. He was always the ace when it came to decimating the goalpost of the other team. His stomach rumbled louder. Nadia would have finished steaming the pork and shrimp dumplings.

 

 _Sing, the best avatar EVER, is bored because he has to complete his long-overdue assignment instead of saving the world,_ he wrote with a triumphant period in the end.

 

“Hm, you're making a little progress, little one,” a woman whispered from behind them, sending him yelling across the room with some hasty earth bending.

 

“You scared me miss, geez,” Sing said, flushing at his homeroom teacher. Her kind face and magnetic blue eyes belied a scary force that was the stuff of legends. At least, that was what his big brother told him back during his sixth grade.

 

She held up his paper and was biding her time with every pathetic word he wrote. “So… Sing is bored because… Is this really the final paper you’d want to submit before you graduate?”

 

Gosh, it wasn’t his fault he was terrible at writing. Not like that will help when you’re clobbering bad guys or saving the helpless.

 

“Uhm, I don’t…” he looked at his grimy toes that stuck out from the rubber sandals his Airbending Teacher had given Sing from his travels. “I really don’t have anything interesting to talk about.” He turned pink. Miss Nat was definitely going to fail him. Not like big sis will let him attend school in the big cities like Ba Sing Se anyway. “I haven’t really gone out… Here it’s just sand and more sand… Boring as hell…” he then covered his mouth. _Big sis was going to kill him now._

“Then why is this place boring? What do you want to do afterwards?” she now handed the paper back in his hands. “Do you want to be my student again and return to this boring place?”

 

He turned pink. “I don’t think Miss Nat is boring. I- I think you’re pretty… and nice…” He really should brush up on his vocabulary. All Shorter would say when he sees a girl is big boobs.

 

A roar resounded outside. They were really having fun without him…! All because of this stupid paper… “I… want to be an avatar and fulfil my destiny.” Gosh, that would sound so awesome if he was actually bending or something against a villain and protecting Miss Nat… “I’d want to be the avatar who did something… Like Avatar Kyoshi… or Korra… or Wan, he’s definitely the badass-“

 

Another booming roar from his schoolmates. He felt a little bad now for wasting Miss Nat’s time as well. She would have been riding the balloon en route to the nearest city two hours ago if he had submitted on time. Plus points for Avatar Sing.

 

“Why don’t you write about it then? What kind of Avatar you want to be,” she said gently, handing him a pencil.

 

“But that wouldn’t be fair…” he looked at his excuse of a final paper. “You said I should be writing something I’ve learned during my stay here.”

 

“Well then… how did your stay here help you choose what kind of Avatar you want to be?” she said in her comforting dulcet voice. If he was only a little older (maybe like big sis?) he’d definitely have a crush on her. Maybe she’ll wait that time if he aced this paper.

 

He then gave her a thumbs up. “I’ll make you proud, Miss Nat. Then I’ll be allowed to have a crush on you!”

 

“Ah- Yes, yes, ok?”

 

\--

 

In the end, he was able to tell his brave and heroic tale to his big brother later after dinner. Miss Nat smiled at him before he stealthily slinked away back to their hideout.

 

“Pretty sure even I have no chance of stealing Teach Nat’s heart, little bro,” Shorter said after Sing told him how he chose Avatar Korra in the end because she managed to master Energy and Spirit Bending. “She’s already engaged to this rich dude from Republic City. I heard from big sis it’s her last year here.”

 

“No way! Maybe I can stop their wedding! Try beating him in a pro-bending match-“

 

“Fat chance,” Shorter said as he jumped on his hammock. Sing’s was just below his. “Dude’s built like a bear. Also heard he’s a pro-bending champ-“

 

“Eh… you’re just saying that because you had a crush on her too-“

 

“I did, who doesn’t have a crush on Teach Nat?” Shorter turned below to Sing’s Airbending Teacher, who nearly choked back on his stew. “Right, Eiji?”

 

“Yes… she is beautiful…”

 

“She’s hot! But yeah, gotta face reality,” he shifted back his sunglasses at his forehead.

 

“Whatever! I’ll practice on my bending to get her back! Right, teach? We should train right now so I’ll become an airbending master now that I’m 12, like Aang-“

 

“Eh, I didn’t even become a master till I was fourteen…” he said, rubbing his tattooed head devoid of hair. “You’re already learning quite fast for your age, Sing. There’s no rush-“

 

“That’s because there’s no danger, innit? Not like the good old days…”

 

“You can’t exactly call them the good old days when there was a war going on-“

 

“And the avatar was a total hero! Really hate what the rest did… it’s so boring…” Sing stood up and began trying some movements, moving his hands back and forth along with his feet. “Would want to do something awesome- not stay in Chang Dai for the rest of my life-“

 

Shorter yawned. “Yeah… Would want to discover new recipes to add to the menu.”

 

“Why haven’t you left then?” Eiji turned to him.

 

“Sis would kill me. Plus this little bro needs a big brother to keep an eye on him, in case he scurries off and does something stupid-“

 

“I’m already twelve, you know!” He would keep himself preoccupied then. He still hadn’t gotten himself a water bending teacher plus a firebender to help him maintain his flame discharge. He still had a lot to learn, a lot of people to meet…

 

“What are you practising?” Eiji asked him in that mild-mannered voice of his.

 

“Nothing, just something I made up…” Sing said as he lowered his feet carefully before releasing his fists down. “Testing out some moves, in case I finally unlock the Avatar State.” It’s already been seven years since he accidentally burned his sister’s signage and nearly got whacked senseless until an incredulous Shorter pointed out he had the avatar for a little brother. He’d want to make him wear that big and proud grin like before.

 

“I don’t think it works out that way though,” Shorter said before turning to Eiji. “He’s been doing that for a long time now.”

 

“After this, let’s practice that window thing again,” Sing said. Just they wait. One way or another, he’ll definitely- “Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiz-“

 

It happened without warning, really, when he accidentally kicked Eiji in the chest as the airbender was about to catch his falling spoon. He ended up collapsing with a small groan.

 

Then, he began to glow white.

 

“Holy shit!” Shorter exclaimed just as a loud BANG reverberated across the room and Eiji began to twirl around like those beings Sing only read in his mythology books. “Did you just- Is Eiji a-“

 

Sing gulped and felt his heart rate rising. _He might have made Eiji a god. Take that, past avatars._

Eiji collapsed just as Shorter jumped and had soft gravel catch his fallen body in time. Surprisingly, one of the side-effects of apotheosis was bearing a head full of hair.

 

His groaning also sounded quite… unfamiliar.

 

Shorter and Sing inched closer, afraid that the stranger wearing Eiji’s clothes would wake up in a bad mood and destroy their village. They lived near the middle of the desert, and Sing was still unable to firebend in the dark properly. Both of them gulped.

 

“Sing… what did you do…” There was something odd with Eiji’s voice, along with the way his jumpsuit appeared too tight around his body… like he had curves, or something similar?

 

“Is that you, Eiji?” Shorter asked in a low voice.

 

“It’s me, yes…” he then held his head, only to yelp as he felt the strands of hair and then looked at their expressions.

 

His jumpsuit didn’t shrink… his chest grew. His face also shrunk and became rounder, softer.

 

It was natural for Eiji to scream. Shorter could not believe it either and began to pat Sing on the back.

 

“I’ll definitely be damned because of this…” Shorter said before pushing Eiji out of their room as lightly as he could. “No women allowed!”

 

Sing would remember what he wrote in his diary that night.

 

_Sing is bored now but he won’t be tomorrow. Because tomorrow, he will (not save the world, yet) start mastering a new bending style after two centuries: Gender-bending._

He can’t wait.

 


End file.
